Sentry
In the 1940's, Project Sentry was formed from remnants of Project Rebirth in an attempt to create new Super Soldiers. They began to use the remains of Steve Rogers blood but the effects were not adequate. So they decided to use the tesseract's cosmic radiation as a baseline to enhance the serum. One night Robert Reynolds, a meth addict, broke into the laboratory of Professor Cornelius. It was there that he discovered a glowing serum. Consuming the compound, Robert Reynolds gained the power of a million exploding suns. This act killed his partner and the lab's guards. Robert, now with a clear mind thanks to the serum's effects removing the drugged haze and realizing not only the power he held at his disposal but also what they had made him do, then fled from the scene and hid from the world, hoping to keep the world away from his dangerous abilities while also treating his violent meth addiction. 70 years later, the elderly Robert had become a homeless amnesiac, barely still alive due to the trace amounts of serum in his bloodstream that he could hardly remember in his senility. But after he saw the Avengers during the Battle of New York, he began to remember his abilities, and re-injected himself with a copy of the serum that he found in the ruins of the old lab and took the mantle of the Sentry, '''regaining his youth in the process whilst unknowingly creating his inner evil half which would became known as the Void. He would eventually be manipulated by Norman Osborn into becoming the primary soldier in his Dark Avengers Initiative at HAMMER. changing and heroic sacrifice Eventually how ever Robert saw threw the goblin act and for months battled crime as the most powerful hero alive all whilst fighting to keep the void in check than one day the spirit of the recently destroyed demon chthon appeared before sentry and possessed him intending to use him as a vessel to take revenge and again rise even more powerful but the void over whelmed his spirit and ripped it apart allowing it to manifest in physical form much to sentry shock and horror happy to finally meet his other half in flesh and explained it would now bring forth chaos the likes of watch has ever been seen. causing the two halves to battle eventually Robert feared their fight was bringing too much damage and forced the creature in to space but he wasn't able to stop him and void explained once he absorbed his life force and became more powerful than ever the earth would be his new victim and eventually the entire universe would bath in his beautiful fire when the avengers arrived to help stop it they managed to free sentry who realized he was the only one who could stop his evil half for good. and so once void was weakened by thor Robert appeared and he prepared to destroy him but sentry tackled the beast and set them both on a course with the sun the avengers ordered him to return but Robert telepathally said there was no other way and said good bye to his friends the void than sheed a tear for the first time in its existence having realised the error of its ways by seeing the beauty of the earth and sentry claimed he could try to take what he did back and let them die together the two beings than happily burned in the sun rays with the avengers grievously watching from the distantence. Powers and Abilities * '''Chemically Enhanced Physiology: The Sentry's superhuman powers and abilities derive from a special version of the Super-Soldier Serum of which it's potency was increased thousands of times and altered making it much more potent. The experimental serum creates a phase-shift in his molecules, causing the Sentry to become partially out of synch with normal reality. The serum induces a photosynthetic reaction, resulting in a hyperstate of consciousness. His powers seems their basis in reality warping. Though most of his powers and their limits are still unknown, the Sentry has been said to have the power of a million exploding suns, and he has displayed several abilities similarly possessed by Superman. ** Molecular Manipulation: Robert discovered he has the powers of molecular manipulation which he had used to revert himself from the liquid Molecule man had turned him into. The extent of these powers are not yet known ** Superhuman Strength: The Sentry's strength varies greatly and depends on his mental stability. The Sentry possesses vast superhuman strength, granting him the ability to lift (press) far in excess of 100 tons easily. He is one of the strongest beings in the Universe. ** Superhuman Speed: The Sentry possesses the ability to think, move, and react at superhuman speeds. He has been observed catching bullets and has also been seen moving far in excess of supersonic speeds; his speed on earth is enough to be gauged as fast enough to move at orbital velocity (5 miles a second). It should also be noted that the Sentry has numerously been depicted as able to fly to the sun in a matter of moments (where it takes light over 8 minutes). This shows that his speed during inter-stellar travels is several times in excess of the speed of light, or (alternately) demonstrative of an ability to enter hyperspace. ** Superhuman Stamina: Sentry's enhanced musculature is far more efficient than that of a human. As a result his muscles produce no fatigue toxins. However, his stamina greatly varies, depending on his mental state. ** Superhuman Agility: Sentry's natural balance, agility, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Reflexes: The Sentry can react at superhuman speeds exceeding several times the speed of Sound. ** Superhuman Senses: The Sentry possesses vastly enhanced senses. He is able to hear almost any sound at any volume or pitch. The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequencies he can is a blue whale (0.01-200,000 Hz). He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency (He has demonstrated hearing a butterfly's heartbeat in Africa). The range of his eyesight is also far greater than that of a human being. He is able to detect a single person from hundreds of miles in the air and above cloud level. The full extent of Robert's other senses superhuman capabilities is unknown. ** Flight: The Sentry possesses the ability to float by defying gravity, utilizing his superhuman speed to fly far above hypersonic speeds (above mach 10). He has demonstrated traveling to the Sun and back in a matter of moments which would require him to fly at speeds faster than light (or bypassing normal space through a hyperspace shortcut). ** Nigh Invulnerability: The Sentry is, for all intents and purposes, almost completely impervious to harm, unless he wills himself to be killed he has shown no direct weakness. He has been seen surviving extremely harsh atmospheric conditions, including the vacuums of space. ** Psionic Abilities: The Sentry possesses powerful psychic and mental powers mainly used for holding his physical form together. ** Healing Factor: The Sentry can heal himself from virtually all injuries. ** Resurrection: The Sentry appears to be able to bring the dead back to life under extreme emotional distress. ** Photokinesis: It may be theorized that the Sentry also has the superhuman ability to generate, control, and emit light. *** Light Projection: By conscious control over the light he produces, he can control its direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity), and duration. The Sentry can produce numerous effects with the light he manipulates. He can simply cause a bright glow all about his body. He can create a pulse of light on the order of several tens of thousands lumens of power per second (the sun produces at most 10,000 lumens of brightness at noontime), which temporarily blinds people with its brilliance. This ability has been proven to be able to calm down the Hulk. *** Energy Blasts: The Sentry can generate light, heat, force, and other forms of energy as powerful blasts and explosions of a yellow color. These blasts are usually generated from the hands and eyes. The maximum power of these blasts is unknown. It has shown previously to be capable of burning Hulks skin and leveling city blocks in the past. Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Avengers Members Category:Super Soldier Serum Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Neutral Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. members